


(奇異鐵) Wizard’s Tricks

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	(奇異鐵) Wizard’s Tricks

 

 

 

言語有其魔力。東尼以前從不相信，但現在他不得不。  
  
始作俑者？當然是那個正斜靠扶手椅中翻閱古籍的至尊魔法師。  
  
東尼自詡為當代最前衛高明的「科學先知」與「機械技師」，經過他的手，任何無機物都能宛若被吹入生命之息，自年少時期便被能自我強化學習的最先進人工智慧所圍繞，那是榮耀卻沈重的冠冕、他居高俯瞰卻又惶恐窮極有生之年也追不到盡頭的無邊際領土。  
  
若將手中握有的精密科技與運算能力比做魔法，相信很多人都會同意，畢竟，對於自身無法觸及的高深領域，大眾要不是歸類為奇蹟就是以戒慎畏懼的眼神視之為禁忌。  
  
質疑或批評從不阻礙他前行，他只希望自己能做到守護世界的目的，為此他可以一次又一次賭上性命。有些故事裡，若要完成終極魔法，必須以施術者為獻祭，他便是那個毫不遲疑將自己綁上命運巨輪的魔法師。  
  
但他沒想到，自己有朝一日可以遇見貨真價實的魔法師，還是最高階的那種；更令人意想不到的還有，這魔法師並非小說插圖所繪那種雞皮鶴髮的老者，卻是個迷人程度跟自己不相上下的人。  
  
穿透至聖所圓形花窗灑落的天光描繪出史蒂芬的側臉線條，可以割傷人的顴骨與非常有存在感但經山羊鬍修飾後柔化的下顎.........奇異的組合，但揉合出的賞心悅目卻再合理不過。  
  
嘖，他腦子裡是不是剛冒出「迷人」、「賞心悅目」這些形容詞？但他完全無法控制自己將來回逡巡的目光定在至尊魔法師微抿起的薄唇上。  
  
雖然史蒂芬施術都是透過手勢結印比劃，從來不像書本中描繪的巫師需要魔杖搭配咒語，但東尼卻始終抱持懷疑，偷偷認定史蒂芬的法術是透過言語為媒介，不然怎麼自己總是無法招架那逮到機會就靠在耳邊輕喃的低沈嗓音，無論是甜膩的情話告白、露骨的挑逗撩撥、還是無法遏抑的索討呻吟.....透過至尊魔法師的薄唇吐露後便宛若賦予魔法，像被暖絨軟毯裹覆，能撫平紛雜的思維 、啟動慾念的震顫、挖掘深埋的溫軟，種種東尼以為此生不會再有的情感 —— 覺得安心、覺得自己不是被遺留忘卻的那個。  
  
或許還有，愛情。  
  
魔法能有這種效果也太令人嘖嘖稱奇了。但如果不是推給魔法，東尼還真不知道怎麼用邏輯去解釋。

更神奇的事情是至尊魔法師完全不如稱號與外表給人的冷然淡漠，莫測高深或許有一點，但在面對他時這些形容詞都派不上用場，反而是坦率到讓人無法招架 —— 這位至尊魔法師幾乎每天都會說愛他，但他依然不敢放膽相信。

即便如此他還是無法阻止，自己那顆被砸個粉碎棄置極寒之地的心，被這個面冷心熱的人以毅力逐片拾回，以溫柔為黏著重新拼好，用那雙不時顫抖、疤痕滿佈的手。  
  
有鑒於已超出可稱為純情過久的年紀，加上自己一向免費放送花巧言語、耍弄嘴皮不需草稿，還將情話當真著實愚蠢，但魔法師吐露的每句話卻讓他不由自主想照單全收，這讓很難被說服的他覺得不可思議，對方鐵定有在裡頭偷渡了什麼無法解釋的.....神秘力量。  
  
思及至此，才發覺至尊魔法師的眼神也正輕飄飄勾上自己的視線，雖然連嘴角都沒動分毫，但東尼很清楚他在對自己笑。  


噢，好，還神通廣大到讓他連幻覺都有了。

  
  
「我是你的，只要你想，盡可以正大光明看個夠，無需偷偷摸摸。或是你想看全裸當然也行，在公共空間我是不介意，但王會介意，所以必須進房間。」史蒂芬連眉頭都沒挑起，調情話說得倒像閒聊打招呼般輕巧自然。  
  
「下一句該不會要說你是我的陽光空氣花和水吧.....」東尼覺得應該更新他們之間「閒聊」的定義。  
  
「如果願意，我能念十四行詩給你，作詩這件事莎士比亞比我在行，我現在貧瘠的創作能力大部分都發揮在咒語的應用上了。」  
  
「裝模作樣的詩倒是不必，我挺想回味你的『巫師把戲』的。」

為了阻止對方接下來可能再次超展開的花式告白，東尼趕緊將手錶上正在把玩的立體投影收合起來，抬頭對史蒂芬擠擠眼。  
  
「悉聽尊便。」  
  
下一秒東尼感覺自己的背已觸上柔軟的床墊，金黃魔法光圈的殘影還留在史蒂芬的眼底，而史蒂芬的法師裝束也在揮手間褪下。  
  
「巫師，你每次都好急.....但這好方便，我如果不小心習慣了該怎麼辦咧？」  
  
「習慣當然是最好，未來學家的時間很寶貴，不該浪費。」史蒂芬倒是不急著用魔法把東尼扒光，只是像必須享受經歷每個過程般輕掀起東尼的運動上衣、吻上胸口的疤痕。他們的性愛每次都是以此舉為開端，宛若儀式開啟的隆重宣告，東尼也從不詢問這舉動的含意，只是罩住史蒂芬的手將其牽引至胸口為應允，就當作他們之間的無聲默契。  
  
史蒂芬說「時間寶貴」也確實沒錯，聯盟大大小小的事務依然壓在肩上讓東尼忙碌到不可開交，倚仗著至尊魔法師掛保證、效果出色的安眠魔法，東尼更是變本加厲地沒日沒夜栽進研究開發，史蒂芬只能在碎念中畫著魔法傳送陣、神出鬼沒定時逮住東尼，逼那個視睡眠為大敵的人在咕噥中窩在自己懷裡閉上眼，或是，讓他累到不得不睡著。  
  
反正，基本上他只靠低沈的嗓音跟雙手就足夠讓東尼失控，這倒是彌補了自稱「樸實」的性愛技巧。  
  
像魔法般，史蒂芬總可以信手捻來各式調情話語，隨時隨地不經意放送進東尼耳裡，就連把自己的一部分送入東尼體內時也一樣，可以把呻吟、承諾與情話融合成最高級的催情咒語，在身下的人顫慄著吞下自己的炙熱時，疊加蝕刻於靈魂上成為綁定兩人的允諾與印記。  
  
感謝曾經擔任醫生的經歷，他完全可以透過觀察東尼的微細反應，了解常常口是心非的愛人到底有沒有享受到自己的「服務」。他知道吐露什麼詞彙可以讓那雙平時老是閃躲告白的深棕好似被催眠般失神，他知道開拓多少能恰到好處勾出對方鼓譟的情慾，他知道探入多深、多少力道、在何處停駐碾壓可以帶出身下之人的興奮喟嘆，他知道要在衝刺時齧咬對方的頸側讓他接收更多刺激，他知道要在對方亢奮到失聲嘶啞時把他的聲音全吞下，他知道要在東尼高潮到腦子被空白淹沒時輕喚他的名字、凝視著被激情氤氳迷濛的琥珀深棕重複說愛他。  
  
史蒂芬早有體悟「凡經歷過，必留下痕跡」的道理，因此他無比認真地，讓東尼在自己近乎綿長到可稱之無盡的生命中留下最活躍鮮明的印記。  
  
世事變化萬千、轉瞬即逝，執著並無任何意義；但他自知曉這位用喋喋不休與不可一世作為保護色、拚命逞強著藏匿不安陰鬱和自毀傾向的小鬍子男人開始，卻開始萌生不該有的執著與貪念。  
  
他期望世間最張揚狂放的身影，能在身邊停駐；最大膽無畏的靈魂，能在此安棲。至尊魔法師知道自己必須臣服、以贏得對方的交付，他會用自己無盡的時間，守護這個他認為最勇敢但也最脆弱的有限生命。  
  
挺起上身感受炙熱隨著衝刺頂入緊緻的甬道，身下的人原本粘膩的聲線倏地拔高、下身繃緊吸箝住自己，溫熱的白濁也同時染濕下腹，史蒂芬哼出幾聲異於平常低穩聲線的呻吟，彎身舔吻濡濕的山羊鬍間的唇，靠著東尼的額頭，撫著他的鬢角，讓喘息噴上自己的面頰。  
  
在這片刻他會停下絮叨，只是認真凝視著，像要看透對方的靈魂 —— 他滿溢遺憾的過去與未定但肯定有他的未來。  
  
混沌不確定才是萬事萬物原本的樣貌，而他絲毫不介意全心擁抱這份專屬於他生命中的混沌 —— 一個錯誤總圍繞左右、但又傾盡全力去修補的，不完美但對他而言卻是無比完美的人。  
  
他相信自己可以使盡渾身解術將面前受傷的心修復到船過水無痕，賭上他至尊魔法師的名諱。  
  
「未來學家，我今天似乎還沒說過我愛你。」  
  
「巫師，你總是......等到這種時機說這話是想催眠我嗎？可惜我早就......不是會被甜言蜜語沖昏頭的年輕人了....」迥異於平常連珠炮的低軟氣音在微喘間慢慢吐出，一隻手像在把玩般撥弄史蒂芬鬢邊的霜白。  
  
「東尼，你知道我是認真的。」  
  
「........史蒂芬.......你真的不用這樣，我不是那種每天逼你告白還是討承諾的人，我不需要那種東西，因為根本沒有用.....」 無論如何，身邊的人都會離開，經歷無數人生給予的當頭棒喝後，「沒期待沒傷害」才是東尼・史塔克的人生最高指導原則，可以刻上墓誌銘那種。  
  
「所以鐵定還是我的問題，是我表達得不夠誠懇？」  
  
「停！不是那個問題，還有你不要想用那顆綠石頭！.........呃，不是我不想跟你做，你想重來幾次都沒問題，畢竟我們都是需要性生活的成年人........你真的頗辣，而我也挺享受的，但告白就免了吧.....我知道我很迷人但你還是不該太沉迷、不需要硬待在我身邊，我不知道巫師你之前是怎麼談戀愛的，但我絕不是那種理想戀愛對象.......有鑑於你流浪到泰姬瑪哈開啟靈修人生前也算個名人，應該不可能不知道我的名聲有多糟吧？」  
  
_……….更何況，我也不知道我能陪你多久。_  
  
「那我還是要再一次跟你說明，我可以看透表象，所以我知道你是怎樣的人，而我或許比你還了解你自己的本質，更何況若你真如自己所說得荒唐，我也從未介意過。難道.....你依然覺得我不夠好到與你並肩而行，或者是對我這麼沒有信心？」史帝芬撇了下嘴、眉頭一皺、眼睫顫動，面部表情霎時變得萬分頹喪委屈，好似經歷什麼致命的重大打擊。  


東尼不得不承認這個表情足夠讓他把接下來十句違心之論都嚥回去，無奈張著嘴卻什麼都吐不出來，只能略微扭曲地擠擠人中。

史蒂芬則是露出一絲得逞的壞笑，又欺身上去讓東尼被高漲的情慾淹沒，只能在漸次加快的衝撞中發出難耐呻吟與斷續嘶喘，半句完整的話都擠不出。  
  
至尊魔法師史蒂芬・史傳奇，依然每日努力運用自己的魅力當做魔法，而他知道面前的人已然深陷，他願耐心等待對方明確表達意願的一天，反正時間要多少都有，而且他有自信不需要太久。  


 

 

 

 


End file.
